everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ever After Dangan Ronpa
PART 00: Once Upon A Time.. Chapter 1: The Beginning A girl. A girl in a dark room A girl, who doesn't remember who she is, or who remembers what the hell she is doing here. The lights flicker on. The girl remembers. Dawn Mayfairy was asleep on the desk, slowly waking up from the flashing lights. Curly brown hair, green eyes, white glasses, and olive-toned skin. She remembers everything, up to the last time she had been awake. __ FIRST EVER GIRL NUTCRACKER Dawn read the headline of the newspaper as she rode along to the school of her dreams, and the girl of her dreams. Ah, Ever After High and Marissa Stahlbaum matched perfectly together, didn’t they? "Now Dawn, make sure not to talk to any villains! There are people out there who love the taste of girls and I don't want your precious feet-" Emma Mayfairy said, driving the car on the main road of Bookend, the city where Dawn's new school was. "MOM! I think I'll be fine! I really do not think that any people are going to harm my feet, of all things!" Dawn yelled, putting her head in her hands. Emma laugh, the sound jingling like sleigh bells. "I swear if you say anything at orien-" "Sweetie, stop! I'm only just teasing." Emma winked, arriving upon the gate. "Do you want me to drop me here and go park? You have your mirrorphone, right?" "Yes and yes." Dawn said, jumping out of the moving vehicle. She heard her mom yelling as she walked over to the open gate. Her foot stepped in, and everything went black. __ Dawn groaned, taking her glasses off. She rubbed her eyes and put the white spectacles back on. As she looked around, Dawn raised her eyebrows. She was in Ever After High. Or, at least she thought she was. Dawn stood up and winced. ‘Damn, I must have been out for a while.’ She thought, her legs throbbing from sitting down for the unknown amount of a long time. She shook her head and looked around again. Steel plates covering where the window would be, the chalkboard having a white-and-black bear on it, and a green-tinted light shining over the room. ‘This isn’t what it looked like on the website,’ Dawn thought, walking around and sighing. Suddenly, she heard a shuffling was heard from above. Dawn looked up to see an airvent, with a red, asymmetrical eye looking through the bars, right at her. She froze as the eye dropped something into the room. ‘A paper?’ Dawn thought, walking over towards the middle of the room where it fell. She picked it up and read the words written in red and black marker. __ Black marker Red marker Welcome to Ever After High’s Orientation! The event location and time has been moved. Until now, it was at 3:00 P.M. sharp at the charmitorium. Now, it’s at 5:30 P.M. sharp in the castleteria! Please be there! Or you’ll get what is coming to you. __ Dawn read the last sentence with a chill running down her spine. ‘Or you’ll get what’s coming to you? What the hell?’ She thought, crumpling up the paper and looking at the clock. “5:40…. AW CRAP!” Dawn yelled to herself, running towards the door and tried to open it. Once, twice the door wouldn’t open. “DAMMIT!” Dawn yelled, looking for a way to get out of there. There was only one way… Dawn looked up towards the vent. __ “Ow!” Dawn seethed, the air vent opening cutting her knee. The pastel red blood started to pour out, worrying Dawn. She pulled out the pamphlet and used it to put pressure on the cut while continuing on, coming to a fork in the...vent road. “Alright, so if I go right… I should be there?” Dawn said to herself, shuffling along right in the air vent. After a few more minutes, Dawn felt many openings across her shins, along with herself getting unleveled more and more, until she felt herself completely falling. She screamed, catching the attention of the other 15 students she saw below, before hitting the ground. She heard a couple of screams, more gasps than anything, before everything went black. PART 00 - ONCE UPON A TIME / The Beginning START STILL ALIVE: 16 - 0 = 16 ITEM GET ! You have recieved the ''Orientation Pamphlet ''! Category:Crossover Character